


Dancing on my own

by MellQueenOfHell



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Prom, Song fic, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 16:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11039871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MellQueenOfHell/pseuds/MellQueenOfHell
Summary: « I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh ohI'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh oh ohAnd I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, oohI keep dancing on my own »Dean and Cas are a couple, well at least in the privacy of Dean's room they are. This is the story of two idiots in love, who thought nobody would accept them in a school where everybody were secretely taking bets on Destiel.





	Dancing on my own

With a heavy sigh, Castiel dropped on Dean’s bed and closed his eyes as he entered the green-eyed boy’s room. He took a deep breath, then counted to ten in his mind, a little thing he was doing when he was upset about something.

 

Dean, sitting on his reading chair just looked at him, analysing his frown and even his breathing. He knew not to disturb Cas when he was acting like this so he waited, he went back to his book, knowing that soon enough his best friend would be a real chatterbox.

 

After almost ten minutes, Cas sat up on Dean’s bed and fixated his friend, who was deeply concentrated in his book. He took a minute to study him, taking in his wonderful features, before he finally broke the silence.

-Haven’t you read that book a thousand times already? he asked siting on the edge of the bed.

-And? asked the other one closing the book.

-What’s the point? You know what’ll happen, you know how it ends, so what’s the point of re reading it?

-I don’t think I could really explain it to you, I just… I appreciate it even more. Each time I discover something new, something I missed. Sometimes, I understand something differently. Sometimes, there are things that speak to me more than the time before. And instead of not knowing what will happen, I anticipate the moment it’ll happen.

-Well you are cheap to entertain Dean Winchester, said Castiel laughing.

-Yeah, give me three books and a blue-eye angel and I’m good to go, he said winking at Cas.

-Are you saying I’m cheap? he said, faking to be insulted.

 

Dean stood up and walked to his friend, then sat on his lap,

-Nah, I’m saying that all I need is you.

-You are such a sap, said Cas.

-But you love it, said Dean his lips ghosting over his best friend’s.

-But I love it, agreed Cas before he kissed Dean deeply.

 

The kiss deepened a little more as Dean pushed Castiel on his back and climbed a little more on top of him. They made out until they were both breathless and painfully hard, looking at each other with nothing but lust in their eyes.

-When will your parents be home? asked the blue-eyed boy.

-Mom’s outta town for the week and Dad’s on the nigh shift, so we are alone until eleven.

-What about Sam?

-«Studying» with Jess.

-Interesting.

-Is it?

-Oh yeah, said Castiel taking Dean by the shoulder and throwing him on his back.

 

He kissed him a little more, knowing very well how turned on Dean was when he was taking control like that and stopped when he was near his ear.

-Because you see Dean, all day, all I could think of was having your cock in my mouth. I wanted to hear you scream my name like it’s the only word you know.

-Jesus Cas, said Dean breathless.

-I had a really shitty day, first my brother then my teacher and the principal after that, they all made me feel like I was nothing, just a piece of shit… Now, THAT, I know I’m good at, so what do you say?

-Well, first of all… You are not a piece of shit; you are very good at many things. But, I will gladly indulge in your little caprice.

-But you really don’t want to right? Asked Castiel as he started leaving kisses along Dean’s neck.

-No, really not, said Dean already panting.

-You don’t want to feel my hot breath on your verge, swallowing you, he added getting rid of the other boy’s shirt.

-Of course not.

-And you wouldn’t want to feel my tongue slowly dancing around your cock, he said caressing his nipple with his tongue.

-N…no.

-And what if I were to let you fuck my face huh? Would you like that?

 

In one swift movement, Castiel took Dean’s pants and boxers out of the way. He kissed a little over Dean’s hips, then trailed around his dick, never touching it.

-Do you want that Dean? He asked his deep and sensual voice contrasting with his innocent blue eyes.

-Yes, please Cas!

 

Castiel smiled and started kissing along his length, sucking a little bit at the top before he took it in his mouth. Once it was in, he hollowed his cheeks and started bobbing his head, making Dean moaned and squirted under him.

-Shit Cas… oh… oh…

 

And he continued like this, sucking and licking until Dean was an incoherent mess under him, threatening to come if he didn’t stop. Since they were together, well together was a strong word, they had done many things, sexual things that is, but they had yet to make love. Sometimes, Cas would push a finger inside Dean’s tight hole and the other way around happened too, but they had never gone pass that. Now, in the heat of the moment, all Castiel could think about was to sink deep inside this man that he loved so much.

-Cas stop, said Dean trying his best to back out a little bit.

-What’s wrong, asked Cas looking at him with swollen lips.

-I just… I… I don’t wanna… turn around.

-You want us to try a 69? asked Castiel one croocked eyebrow.

-Yes, now get naked.

 

And he did, and moaned loudly with his already rough voice when Dean’s mouth swallowed him all. He took a moment to appreciate it, leaving a couple of minute for Dean to calm down, but then went back at sucking. They licked and sucked and moaned around each other’s lengths until they both came, almost at the same moment. Dean swallowed everything, licking his best friend cleaned, and Cas did the same. The older boy crawled back besides Dean and as they both looked into each others eyes, they laughed.

-Well Castiel, said Dean, I hope you have shitty days like this more often.

-Like I needed that to give you the best blowjob of your life, he said grinning.

-Yeah you are right, you do give the best ones.

 

 

They laughed a little more and cuddled some more, not that Dean would ever admit that, until Cas finally broke the silence.

-So, about next week.

-Cas…

-Just… hear me out. I know we can’t go together _together_ , but what if we decide to go as two single friends?

-Cas!

-Please Dean, let me have this little something, he said doing the puppy eyes Dean was sure he’d learned from Sam.

-I… We can’t Cas, I already told Lisa I’d go with her.

-Why? Why would you do that?

-Because I can’t go with my boyfriend, so I kinda have to go with my fake girlfriend, he said straightening on the bed, a little pissed now.

-But…

-And you are supposed to take Charlie remember? Fake girlfriend.

-Yeah, at least my fake girlfriend is as gay as me, and sure as hell doesn’t love me.

-Lisa doesn’t love me.

-Charlie knows, she knows we are… a thing. Lisa doesn’t. Lisa wants you, maybe it’s not love, but she sure as hell expects something out of this night. You know, most girls wait _that_ particular night to… offer themselves.

-You. Are. Insane.

-No Dean I’m not. I know you don’t want to come out yet, and I respect that but… How do you think I feel when you kiss Lisa, uh?

-I don’t kiss her Cas.

-Yes you do. Maybe it’s not our deep and passionate kiss, but your lips touch hers.

-Well but that is all. You believe me Cas right?

-Yes of course I do… It’s just… I…

-Hey I promised you, once we are out of here, we’ll just be ok. But here, there are too many people to disappoint, my parents, yours, for starter.

-I don’t really care about my parents Dean. I’m a disappointment for them anyway.

-Ok, but…

-I know you fear the mighty John Winchester.

-My dad is THE personification of an alpha male Cas, how’d you think he’ll react if I tell him I’m a faggot.

-First of all, you could say homosexual instead of faggot.

-Cas, would you please drop it. I can’t ok…

-No Dean, we go together, as single friends not wanting to be bothered with girls.

-Why do you insist so much uh? asked Dean now standing up in the middle of his room, pissed as fuck.

-Because I fucking love you, that’s why. Now I know, I fucking know ok. It’s hard, hell I get it. But fuck Dean, I’m not even asking you to tell the world, I just want to freakin be near you at our prom night.

-Cas… tried Dean, in shock by the three words. He knew they were true, hell he was feeling them too. But to hear Cas say them.

-You know what, fuck it, said Cas walking through the door.

-Cas, you are still naked, whispered Dean.

-Yeah well enjoy, because this is the last time you’ve seen it, he said snatching his clothes from the floor and leaving.

 

Dean stayed there, paralysed. He knew he should have run after Cas, should have run after the love of his life. Because yeah, he may have only been eighteen but he knew, Cas was it for him. He knew he could never, not in this lifetime, love anyone as much as he loved Castiel freakin’ Novak. He didn’t move though, too afraid, too paralyzed. He just stared at the door, hoping that by some miracle, Cas would come back.

 

But he didn’t, and Dean cried himself to sleep that night, all alone and feeling vulnerable for the first time in a very long time. At school, they didn’t talk, they sat at the same table, they had the same friends after all, at least most of them, but they didn’t talk. Sometimes, Dean would catch Cas stealing glances at him, but if he as much as tried to smiled at him, the blue-eyed boy would excuse himself and leave.

 

 

______________________________________________________________________________

 

 

Dean wasn’t really excited about prom night, well to be completely honest it was the last fucking thing he wanted to do. But, he had to do it. His fake girlfriend had expectations, and he didn’t want anyone to think that something had changed. Everything had changed of course, but nobody knew that. He picked a little blue favor for Lisa, hoping that she’d like blue and ran downstairs.

-So, prom night huh? asked his father comfortably installed in his armchair.

-Yeah, said Dean not really in the mood.

-I still remember mine, damn I was so nervous.

-You were?

-Have you seen your mom? She was beautiful, I knew even then she was the love of my life son.

-You were lucky, said Dean.

-You are lucky too Dean, it’s rare to find love at such a young age, but you have your mom’s heart and you do love with all of it.

-What are you talking about? asked Dean avoiding his father’s eyes.

-It doesn’t matter, stop listening to my rambling. Go! I’m sure Cas is ready and waiting.

-Yeah I sho… wait. What?

-You are not picking him up? Come on Dean, I raised you a gentleman, don’t tell me you have him waiting for you there.

-Bu… b… but… Wha… I’m not going with Cas.

-Why the hell not? said John with wide eyes.

-Tha… that’d be weird, muttered Dean trying his best not to betray himself.

-That’d be weird to take your boyfriend to prom?

-Boyf… Da… Dad what ar…

-Dean, son. Are you alright? You are all pale, did you drink?

-No Dad I didn’t, but you… you said Cas was my boyfriend.

-He is right?

-I… And, and you’d be ok with it?

-Why would I care? You thought I’d freak out because you are in love with a boy? Love is love son.

 

With a surge of relief, Dean threw himself at his father and hugged him. He hugged him like he used to when he was just a little boy. John hugged back, gently caressing his son’s back.

-Now I don’t know who you were planning on dancing with tonight, but think twice before you act son.

-Thank you dad, thank you so much.

-I’m not sure you should thank me for loving you, but ok sure. Here, take the impala tonight.

-You sure?

-Yeah.

 

Once in the car, he thought about a million ways to get trough the night. He still had to pick up Lisa, still had to pretend a little bit before he builds the nerve to officially come out to the world but he had all intentions on talking to Cas. They arrived to the prom and everyone greeted them, Dean and Lisa were, according to almost everyone, the perfect couple. Dean saw Cas from afar, he was stunning. The older boy had chosen a dark gray suit but a satin black shirt and a black tie. His hair was all messed up, as usual and he had his five o’clock shadow that he couldn’t seem to get rid of, even if he shaved. He was beautiful, gorgeous. Dean smiled at him, but Castiel just turned is back.

 

Seeing Cas turning his back was hard, he knew damn well he deserved it, but it hurt all the same. He danced a couple songs with Lisa, but she was getting a little heavy on the sensuality and he decided it was enough. He went by the punch bowl, where Cas was standing. He had to talk to him, he just had to.

 

Once again, the second he was near enough to be heard, Cas turned his back and went back to the corner he had seemed to chose as his residence for the night. The night went on like this, at some point Lisa threw herself at Dean and kissed him. From the corner of his eye, he saw Castiel going to the DJ and going back to his corner. He shrugged, maybe he just wanted a song in particular.

 

He was dancing with Lisa, trying his best to avoid her lips when the song started. His eyes widened, he knew it was the song Cas asked for, it had to be.

 

 _Somebody said you got a new friend_  
_Does she love you better than I can?_  
_There's a big black sky over my town_  
_I know where you're at, I bet she's around_

 

To distracted to stop her, Lisa kissed him with fierceness, which he supposed was meant to be passion. He gently pushed her back, as all too many emotions were flowing through his mind.

-What was that? he asked.

-It was me showing every girl looking at you tonight that you are mine, she said trying to lean to kiss him more.

 

_And yeah, I know it's stupid  
But I just gotta see it for myself_

_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh oh oh_  
_I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh oh oh_  
_And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh_  
_I keep dancing on my own_

 

That was too much, the song and Lisa and Cas in his stupid corner, he couldn’t take it anymore. He, once again, pushed Lisa back and looked her right in the eyes.

-I’m sorry Lisa, but I’m not yours. I never was, he said detaching himself from her grip.

-What are you talking about, she asked but he was gone already.

 _I'm just wanna dance all night_  
_And I'm all messed up, I'm so out of line, yeah_  
_Stilettos and broken bottles_  
_I'm spinning around in circles_

  
_And I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh_  
_I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh_  
_And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh_  
_I keep dancing on my own_  
_And oh no_

He walked slowly, taking in the song, hoping for Cas to just look at him. Somehow, the whole dancefloor had stopped, all looking at him wondering where he was going. Finally, fucking finally he thought, Castiel looked at him. They stared into each other’s eyes, and Cas pushed himself of the wall he was leaning on. Dean continued to walk with calm and insurance, until he was only inches away from the man he loved. He took him by the hand and brought him to the dance floor.

 

With one hand on the small of his angel’s back, the other on his neck, he leaned a little bit to whisper something in his ear.

-No more dancing on your own.

 

And then, then they danced. At their prom. Together.

 

 _So far away but still so near_  
_The lights come up, the music dies_  
_But you don't see me standing here_  
_I just came to say goodbye_  
_I'm in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh_  
_And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh_  
_I keep dancing on my own_  
_And oh no_  
_Sit down in the corner, watching you kiss her, oh no_  
_And I'm right over here, why can't you see me, oh no_  
_And I'm giving it my all, but I'm not the guy you're taking home, ooh_  
_I keep dancing on my own_

_So far away, but still so near_  
_The lights come up, the music dies_  
_But you don't see me standing here_

 

 

The song stopped, and the boys realised that they were now alone in the middle, the entire school now circling them. Dean didn’t back off though, if anything he brought Cas closer to him. Everyone started to applaud, well everyone except Lisa who was god knows where. With his forehead resting on his boyfriend’s, Dean smiled.

-I love you, he said before he kissed him, right in front of everyone.

 

The whole school was currently applauding and cheering and going crazy over how adorable they were. Turns out their classmates were way more accepting they had first thought, that and the fact that even though they thought they were subtle, almost everyone shipped Destiel, as they would learn years later.

**Author's Note:**

> So… This song screams Destiel right? Or is it just me? Anyway, I needed to write it down. I’m writing two other parts for this, because a) we need to know what will happen at the after prom ;) and b) we need to know how the boys will be doing in ten years.
> 
> also, about John. I’m all for the I hate John Winchester team, truly I am and in any fic in the Superntural world, he will always be the asshole…BUT, I started rewatching the show (yeah I know again, I’m going on my fifth time…DON’T JUDGE ME =P).. Anyways, so obviously I watched the first episode and, John looks like the best freakin’ dad in the world. He’s so happy to hold Dean and, well… I’m pretty sure that in any «normal» life he would have been a good dad…So. 
> 
> As always, I hope you enjoyed  let me know what you thought of it 
> 
> **The song is Dancing on my own, Calum Scott's version


End file.
